How?
by Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: Tails doesn't know how he fell in love with Cream but he's not complaining much. He tells how it led up to their relationship. Just something that been on my mind.


**Hey ho, it's been a while. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I was a little low on inspiration and the zoo has kept me drained. Any way I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Also NO, this isn't part of my story The New Hedgehog. If you didn't figure it out those two were already together in that story so this is a different story line.  
**

* * *

**Tails' POV**

** I wouldn't have been able to see if not for the stars and the moon. There wasn't a cloud out that night. The stars and the moon worked together that night to help me find my way to Cream's. The time has come for our usual movie night at her place. It's something that I look forward to every other week. I guess you could say it's one of the few things we do to keep our relationship alive without me having to abandon projects. **

** I still can't believe the fact that Cream's my girlfriend. Some say 'it's about time' while others say 'I didn't see this coming.' Now I know how Sonic felt after he and Amy got together, the public gave them the same reaction. Of course what they don't know is that Cream and I pulled them together but again of course they're not the focus, for now, any way. The focus for now would be on Cream and I. Yup, after the long years of friendship we actually became more than friends.**

** Now I can't exactly say how I fell in love with her. That's actually something that has been pecking at my brain for awhile. Would age have something to do with it? I just don't know who does, really? It's something that I can't answer myself no matter how hard I would try and have. Is there a reason or does it just happen? I've talked to Amy and Sonic about it but they didn't give me my answers. All I got from that was that you don't have control over who you fall for. Love's a mysterious thing, isn't it? Oh well there's not much you can do but hope that it lands in your favor.**

** I can still remember when we were little. We were the best of friends, as close as a sister and brother. We were always there for each other, especially after Sonic and Amy started to date. They practically ignored us for a time and we were all that we had. Sonic would pass me by whenever he just had a date or before he would go on a date with her. You could say that they pulled us together as we did them. All we knew was that we'd never be alone. **

**I don't know exactly when the nights seem to grow long with thoughts of her running through my head or when I needed her touch to make it through the day. All I knew was that those days of us being brother and sister were gone and I didn't know what to do. I knew what I was feeling but I couldn't admit it to her. I didn't have the words to say. I never had an intention of feeling the way that I did and do. This kin of thing just doesn't happen over night, does it?**

**The weeks that followed I found myself visiting her more often than I usually would. Each time I visited I was always greeted with her sweet voice. Hearing her voice brought back the kid I was, not that I'm not still one to everyone else. Cream never noticed that my visits were frequent, but I'm glad that she enjoyed my company. Unknown to her the feelings I kept from her, I always bashed myself for not telling every time I got the chance. What if she didn't feel the same? What could I do to make her mine then?**

**After a couple of weeks Sonic and Amy noticed that I've been disappearing. I didn't notice that they would note when I would leave the workshop and come back. They never followed me though. I guess they wanted me to come to them first. The one clue that gave them the idea that something was up was that I left a project abandoned on my desk every time went to visit Cream.**

**When I came back from Cream's place one night they asked to talk. We were in the small living room.**

"**Tails, what's been going on with you lately?" So now he wanted to talk. I didn't want to answer him but I also needed to tell some one. If I did, it would probably be easier to tell Cream. Oh what would I give to have the guts to tell her.**

**I sighed. Amy went ahead and sat next to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Tails," she said with pure sympathy. I looked back up and opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't know how to tell them. "Take your time to tell us." She held a motherly tone. I started to look at them as parents instead of friends. It's probably not a bad thing to look at them that way at least I could go to them again.**

"**I… I've been visiting Cream." That came out quieter than I intended it to be. I looked back down and waited for them to react. I closed my eyes ready for the impact. **

"**Is that all?" **

"**Huh?" I looked back up at him and saw that he had a grin on his face and his eyes were closed.**

"**And here I thought that you were in trouble." I gave him a funny look.**

**Amy noticed my look and understood that he didn't get it. "Sonic?" **

"**Yeah Amy," his smile was gone and he looked at her confused.**

"**I don't think that's the whole story."**

"**It's not." I don't know where I found the strength to say that but I did.**

"**Then what is it that you're not telling us Tails?" **

"**Well, I… I, oh man this hard already." **

"**Come on Tails, out with it. We can't help you if you don't tell us," again, Amy with her motherly tone. I get the feeling that her children will be lucky. From where I was sitting it sure looked that way. **

"**I uh, find myself," **_**"Come on let it out. It's only Sonic and Amy," **_**I told myself. I started again a bit more at ease of what I was about to confess. "I find myself, in l-love with Cream." I sped up and quieted down towards the end. Even with that I thought they heard me and they did. **

**The next thing I knew I was being hugged by Amy who exclaimed, "Awe Tails this is perfect!" **

"**Hah?" What was she talking about? How is this perfect?**

"**You don't see it Tails?" Was I missing some thing because it seemed that Sonic knew exactly what Amy was talking about? When I opened one eye to look at him, Amy's hug was pretty tight out of her excitement that I couldn't understand, he had a grin plastered on his face.**

**When Amy let me go she said, "Tails, Cream is absolutely crazy about you." Was I dreaming? Did she really just tell me that?**

"**She is," my voice grew weak. **

**She nodded while she said, "Yup, head over heals really." **

"**For how long," I don't why I asked that. **

"**Since she was eight," Her voice grew quite and I was speechless. Six years, six **_**long**_** years, you'd think I'd known by then considering that I was sixteen. Where have the years gone? Why didn't I see it? Some genius I turned out to be can't even tell when a girl is crazy about me. But then, again it never crossed my mind to know ever since Cosmo left. I got over sacrifice awhile back. If it weren't for everyone working together I probably would have starved myself to death or attempt at suicide. **

**After a moment of silence I got up and ran out the door. They called after me but I didn't listen. I headed for the sky and flew above the trees. The sun was just setting. I didn't take in the view because my mind was some where else. I had to tell her, just had to. Now that I knew she felt the same I would be able to tell her just a bit easier. It was a mission and nothing was going to stop me, a retched storm could come or a run onto Egg man. **

**It was time to tell her. I didn't want to keep it all bottled inside any more, and I had a feeling that she didn't want to do. That was the way to make her mine and mine alone.**

** Wow, a trip down memory lane sure does pass the time. I landed right on the porch, rang the door bell and heard light footsteps. Cream opened the door and said, "Hi Tails." We might have gotten older but her voice is still sweet. She got rid of the dress but still held onto orange or was it beige or whatever color it was. A simple shirt and skirt is what she would usually wear these days. **

** She gave me a hug as I said, "Glad to see you Cream." When she let go she sighed and took my hand. She led me inside and I closed the door with a smooth kick.**

** "Where's your mom."**

** "As surprising as it is, she's out with Vector tonight."**

** "It's about time." It really is. Cream and I are older teens and Ms. Vanilla won't be young forever. It was kind of obvious to us how he felt about her and we were just waiting for when he finally had the guts to ask her out. If things go well enough Cream just might have a silly step-father. But now we're just getting ahead of ourselves. **

**We went into the living room and the first thing that caught my eye was the sweets that decorated the coffee table that was in front of the couch. A couple of brownies sat cozy on a plate topped with nuts. Two different types of cookies were in their own bowl. A tray of chocolate cupcakes was out and they were topped with chocolate icing.**

** "How long were you baking?" **

** "Not long just, half of the day." **

** "And I thought I work too hard."**

** "It wasn't any trouble at all, really."**

** I looked at her and saw those brown eyes that I could easily get lost in. "If you say so." **

** I don't know how or why or when. But I do know that I'm glad I admitted my feelings to her. **


End file.
